Zak Maz
Ownership This character belongs to EntityofAmity, please do not edit or use unless adding/removing categories. Thank you, and please proceed with reviewing the page. I hope you enjoy. Backstory Zak Maz was born in Snowdin Town, near the forest, but he went to a far away school. Due to his high IQ, Zak Maz became the mathematician of the class, and skipped a grade. Yet, he didn't want to be a mathematician. He wanted to be a magician. Not much is known of his backstory, because he is so young still. Description Zak Maz is a short, eagle-like creature with scruffy feathers. He has two, long ears sprouting from his head, peach in color and tipped with white, with a red mohawk in between. Zak Maz is about four years old, and has a dream of becoming a magician. He doesn't seem to fear death, and is unusually wise for his age. He is extremely quiet, indicating he isn't much of a talker. Zak Maz is covered (mostly) head to talon in peach and white colored, soft fur. He has large, round, blue eyes and a stubby beak. Inside the beak is a bright pink tongue, used for eagerly licking the large stash of lollipops he has in his home. Zak Maz has a short neck, leading out into wings, as a replacement for his arms. These wings have sharp feathers, peach in color and tipped with white. Zak Maz knows how to fly really well with these wings, and has tan-colored hands at the tip, as a replacement for hands. They have very sharp fingers, three fingers on each hand, to be exact. His body is mostly peach colored, with a white belly. His legs, however, are peach and leading out into eagle-like feet, each tipped with dull talons at the end of each two toes, giving him four toes all together. Zak Maz also has a long, peach colored tail, with a white underside. At the end of the tail, there is a plume of sharp feathers, peach in color. At the end they are tipped with white. Zak Maz's feet and calves are a pastel yellow. Zak Maz has a heart shape around his face, dividing the peach fur and the tan skin. Zak Maz wears a striped shirt, white with light and dark blue stripes in a pattern. Zak Maz doesn't wear any shoes or pants. Zak Maz is Akoi/Sapiosexual Demiromantic. Personality Zak Maz tries to act noble and brave, but he cannot because of his shyness. But one of his strong points is being very smart. Zak Maz cannot get embarrassed easily, but will hide when in danger. Zak Maz will do anything to protect his friends. He is noble in a way... He just doesn't know it. Weaknesses/Strengths Weaknesses Not believing in himself, being too gullible, denying kind offers, and not being too powerful. Strengths Intelligence, Speed, Being able to fit through small areas, And magic. AUs Underfable In Underfable, Zak Maz is a young and inexperienced wizard, with a deep desire to protect his friends. Though he is mildly skilled at magic, he cannot control it and sometimes comes off as rule-breaking and troublemaking because of this. Zak Maz can get flustered and embarrassed easily. But of course, he tries to hide it to save his pristine reputation. Or... He thinks it's pristine. Sciencetale Zak Maz is a strange test subject with little to no control over his powers. He feels used and resides in Containment Area C-48. He always longs to interact with his friends. Juniper, and Chouette. He feels very unsafe around all of the scientists, and is not as trustworthy of them. He was volunteered against his will due to his skills in elemental magic. He is usually shaking and scared. Hotlinetale An AU only used on TalkingTime, in Hotlinetale Zak Maz is a murderous, lion-masked killer with a painted smile to mask his true emotions. He enjoys taking drugs and seems fine with the phone call, the mask, the letter and his job. Dere Type Zak Maz may be a Kuudere and a Dandere, due to his coolness and shyness around others. Combining them results in Zak Maz's personality. Affiliations Friends Haidao Haidao is one of Zak Maz's best friends, knowing that Haidao will do anything to help Zak Maz. Zak Maz and Haidao work well together due to their interests. Chouette Possibly the best match for working together, Zak Maz cares about Chouette very much and will do anything to help them. Zak Maz is the logic to Chouette's instinct, the heat to their cold. Literally. They work amazingly, and if in a tough situation, they will be able to work well together. Mei Junchi Despite not knowing Junchi all that well, Zak Maz has grown to rather like Junchi, stating that a friend of Chouette's is a friend of his. He acts friendly towards Junchi, tolerating Junchi's teasing and sharp tongue. Zak Maz views Junchi as a clever and witty friend, and admires Junchi's peacefulness with their attacks. Zak Maz occasionally talks about Junchi, coupled with the topic of Chouette. Acquaintances Void Void and Zak Maz seem very different, and don't know each other very well. Zak Maz is curious and intrigued by their presence every time they are around, which causes them to be in danger of getting hurt by Void if Void is in a bad mood when Zak Maz is around. However, once when Void was fighting somebody else, Zak Maz saw Chouette looking startled. This has caused Zak Maz to become suspicious whenever Void is around Chouette. Minkfi Not much is known about Zak Maz and Minkfi's relationship, all that is currently known is that Zak Maz is indifferent to her, and finds her lacking intelligence. Juniper Herbst Zak Maz and Juniper's relationship is quite vague, with little detail. Zak Maz has seen Juniper before, hanging out with Chouette, but doesn't quite have an opinion on Juniper yet. Though seeing Chouette's recent attitude towards Juniper, Zak Maz has become suspicious and mistaken, thinking Juniper has done something wrong instead of Chouette. This has lead to Zak Maz's distrust in Juniper recently. Enemies Isosceles & Needleteeth In multiple AUs, Zak Maz has grown to dislike and conceal himself from this duo, thinking that they have lead him to try and believe things he shouldn't believe. Zak Maz dislikes their pranking and thinks it's mean, calling them "bullies" and desperately trying to defend his friends from them. Whenever Zak Maz comes into contact with the two, he immediately shies away. It is known he dislikes Isosceles and Needleteeth immensely. Crack "Fin" Lock After hearing what Lock did to Beatrice from a source known as Chouette Soie, Zak Maz has grown to dislike and distrust Lock immensely, and a burning hatred for Lock has been growing ever since Zak Maz met Lock. Zak Maz always wants to burn Lock, but his powers have not grown strong enough, and are still extremely unstable compared to others' attacks. Stats (OOC: Please change if overpowered. Thanks.) 6 LV, 0 EXP, 25 Gold on Kill, 70 EXP on Kill, 8 ATK, 5 DEF (or so it seems) ACTs Problem, Flirt, Hug, Insult, Threaten. Strength in Battle 1 and a half years of training. Home Zak Maz lives in a cottage-esque house in Snowdin, with a large fireplace in the Living Room. Zak Maz loves the heat, and usually sleeps by the fireplace. This nostalgic behaviour is quite frequent in Zak Maz. He lives with his parents, Zakala Maz and Otserp Maz, and hates going outside with the fear he might get hurt by "strangers" and accidentally encountering Isosceles. However, his parents tell him to go outside anyways. He used to hate going outside, but now seems more comfortable with it after meeting Chouette and Haidao, and realizing there are some nice people in the Undergrounds. Zak Maz's house resembles his color palette, being salmon-colored (bricks) with white-tiled floors, and a tan-colored, old-fashioned thatch roof. This may be due to Zak Maz's family's lack of money. Zak Maz barely lets anyone into his house unless they are a very close friend. He seems suspicious of anyone who requests to come into his house if he doesn't know them well enough to let them. This is the list of people he'll let in: Chouette Soie Mei Junchi Haidao Xiongmao Quotes Encounter '"..." 'Neutral and Pacifist 'Will do anything to protect his friends. 'Genocide Flavor Text 'Zak Maz is staring at you uncertainly. 'Hug 'Zak Maz looks up from his study sheet. 'Flirt 'Zak Maz scowls, but seems to be... Fine. 'Insult 'Zak Maz sizes up. 'Threaten 'Zak Maz scratches their head. 'Problem Relatives Zak Maz has two irresponsible parents he lives with. They are Zakala Maz and Otserp Maz. Otserp is his father, and Zakala is his mother. They praise him humbly, and are happy with his grades. But they have very high standards, and if Zak Maz gets less than perfect he gets a scolding. Luckily, due to Zak Maz's intelligence, Zak Maz never gets less than perfect. Trivia Zak Maz has met Minkfi, and is indifferent to her. Zak Maz has had two different designs, other than his current one. Zak Maz is an anagram of "Kaz Zam" Zak Maz was based off of an actual person. Zak Maz was not supposed to be on this wiki. Zak Maz pretends to be happy when around people who are idiotic, but Zak Maz is really bad at sarcasm. Zak Maz was originally based off of a Barn Owl, but that was changed after seeing the amount of owl OCs. Zak Maz has been used in a proper RP in Main Chat. Zak Maz's parents' names are anagrams of "Alakaz Zam" and "Presto Zam" Credit EntityofAmity for the character, and two unnamed friends for inspiration! Gallery No images yet, but, feel absolutely free to add any that you wish to add! Category:Fanon Category:Anthro Category:Male